infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Azula Royale
"The boy I loved most was with some girl. What was even worse was that I had to watch their constant displays of affection. It was absolutely sickening. Sometime I thought about jumping into the sea. Being released from a life I no longer wanted and becoming part of the cold blackness. I wonder if people would mourn me or if they were too busy with their precious relationships to care." -Azula Rolaye Azula Royale (played by Kane) is a main character in the Infinity's Row and a member of Runite's Row. History Pre-RPG Azula was born Satine Kryze in Mandalore, a massive estate north of Ald Ruhn, and was given the title of Duchess. Her father, Theil Kryze, had a reputation as being a violent and cruel man. Her mother, Skye, was kind and merciful. Mandalore was not far from Ald Ruhn, so Azula was taken on many cultural excursions to the city. However, she led a sheltered life most of the time, and her father made sure of it. She was privately tutored in history, music, language, and arithmetic. When Azula was ten, her mother was struck by a mysterious illness, and later died. Azula fell into a state of deep shock and grieved for months. Upon investigation, Azula found that Theil had poisoned her mother because he was involved in an affair with one of the housemaids, and didn't want his wife to find out. Azula never told anyone about her father's crimes because she was afraid of his rage. Azula also had a brother named Evander who was like a father to her. She loved him dearly and he returned her affection. Her brother mysteriously disappeared one night with whispers that he was killed. Azula never believed the rumors that he was dead - it was only during Renaissance that it was revealed that Aidec Farenart had accidentally shot and killed him while his parents attempted to steal the family sword. ''Infinity's Row'' Azula decided to escaped from her carriage as she traveled the streets of Ald Ruhn during Infinity's Row. She escaped into the streets during the New Year's Festival, and had later signed up for Runite's Row, being chosen out of a rather large pool. Azula quickly bonded with her fellow Row members throughout the first RPG, and formed a close relationship with Aidec Farenart, with whom she had a secret crush. ''Infinity's Row ~ Apocalypse'' After Arker's deposition, Azula escaped to Salem, a town in Epon Kiin. Upon arriving in Salem, she chose to change virtually everything about her - changing her name, dyeing her hair, and moving into a large tower far from town. In Salem, she gave motivational talks against Arker and his evil ways, trying to create a movement. Azula continued to stay in close contact with Aidec until teaming back up with the remainder of the Row. ''Infinity's Row ~ Renaissance'' During Renaissance, Azula attempted suicide 17 times, after her crush Aidec fell in love with Yuffie Abatan-Bliss. Azula barely escaped after the summer home was destroyed by a missile, after which she began helping the Row stop Fe Zenh'aliem from kidnapping the group. After going with Resh and the few others to Ald Ruhn, she invited the team to visit Mandalore for her 17th birthday ball. Personality People will describe Azula as a very moody and neurotic girl in the current Runite's Return RPG (mostly due to the heartbreak); before this arc she was very strong willed, stubborn, and willing to kill when she wants. She will describe herself though as a perfect and wonderful girl who doesn't believe in love. Weapon ''Agilis'' An old family sword passed down through the men of the house until Azula stole it from her father's suit of armor. Agilis is a silver crafted electrified sword. Abilities, Strengths, and Weaknesses Health Information (1-10) Physical Strength: 7 Mental Strength: 9 Health: 8 Fighting: 9 Defense: 8 Stealth: 7 Intelligence/Logical Thinking: 10 Category:Characters Category:Runite's Row Category:Series One